Proof
by CuddyHuddy
Summary: I really suck at these things, but I'll try. B&B are subjects of a documentary on their crime fighting skills. They are also having a baby. It's getting harder and harder to keep their feelings secret but neither want to say it. They need proof.
1. Happy & Excited

**A/N:** I don't know how far I will go with this story, but I'll keep posting if I keep writing. Just looking for some input and feedback if this is any good and you see it going anywhere. As always, _**reviews**_ are quite welcome and helpful.

**DISCLAIMER:** You know I don't own it, I know I don't own it, they know I don't it.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: HAPPY & EXCITED**

Brennan was sitting in her office working on her newest book when her phone rang. Without looking she reached over and picked it up.

"Brennan."

"Temperance, it's Lisa."

"Oh, hi. I'm actually working on my next book now."

"That's great, but that's not why I was calling."

"Ok, why did you call?"

"I have a question for you. I got an email from a young woman named River Morrigan asking if it was possible to get in contact with you. I gave her a call and it turns out she is wanting to make some kind of documentary about your work with the FBI."

"Really?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

Just then Brennan's cell began to ring.

"Lisa, can you hold on for just a second?"

"Sure."

Brennan picked up her cell phone and opened it.

"Brennan."

"Bones, did you know that someone wants to make a video about us?" Booth asked excitedly.

"Actually, my Publicist, Lisa Cowley, is holding on my office phone right now. She just told me."

"So, what do you think?"

"I don't know Booth, I need more information."

"Right."

"Look, can I call you back after I'm done talking to Lisa?"

"No need, I'm almost at the lab anyway. I'm bringing lunch. I'll see you in a few."

"Ok." said Brennan, closing the cell phone and picking the headset of her office line back up.

"Sorry Lisa, that was my partner."

"No problem, so what do you think?"

"I really need more information. If I could see some of her previous work it might help."

"I'm sure she would be glad to show you some things. I don't think she's expecting an answer right away though. She just wanted to meet with you and your partner to discuss the possibility of filming."

"Well, in that case I don't see why we couldn't meet with her. Let me talk to Booth about this and I'll give you a call later."

"Sounds good, and I hope your writing is going well."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Bye."

About five minutes later Booth came through her door with his arms full of Thai food. Brennan got up quickly to help him and took one of the bags, setting it on the coffee table in front of her couch. Booth placed the rest of the food along with the drinks beside it and sat down beside her.

"So, what did your publicist say?" asked Booth, handing Brennan a drink and opening a container.

"I was happy to find out that this woman just wants to meet to talk about the prospect of doing this. I thought maybe she had already made up her mind and was going to try and force us to do it." said Brennan, taking a bite of noodles.

"Oh, that's not what I got from Cullen. Then again, I didn't exactly hear much after he said, "She wants to make with you and Dr. Brennan.", because I kind of spaced out."

"Well, what did you get?"

"I remember that he said that Director Landau had actually contacted him about all of this. Apparently he knows her and has done work for the FBI before. I'm clear on all of the details though."

"Well, I told Lisa that I would call her back and give her our decision about meeting with this woman. I suggest we meet with her and look at some of her other work before we make any decisions."

"That sounds reasonable, and stop bogarting the noodles." Booth said, grabbing them away from her.

"Hey! I can't help it if they're the only thing that sound good right now." she said, taking them back.

"Wait, did you take the test?" asked Booth, dropping his chopsticks into the container of chicken he was holding.

"I took it this morning, it was positive." she said, taking another bite of noodles.

"Bones! Why didn't you call me or something?" he asked, nearly dropping the chicken before setting it back on the table.

"You probably would have been asleep, and I knew that I was going to see you in a few hours anyway. I don't know why you're so surprised, this is what we were trying for."

"I'm not surprised, well a little that it happened so fast, but no, I'm just really happy…excited!"

"To be one hundred percent sure, I need to see a doctor. I made an appointment for next week if you want to come."

"Are you kidding? I told you, I want to be there for everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, I don't know. Let's just see how it goes first."

"Booth, I'm perfectly comfortable with you being in the room during a vaginal exam."

"Bones, just stop talking about that…stuff, please."

"Fine, but it's only logical that there is going to be a lot of talk about…that stuff."

"Yes, but, just give me some time ok."

"Ok."

After a silent minute Booth started to smile and then leaned forward. He reached out his hand and placed it on Brennan's stomach and started to talk.

"Hello baby, how are you today?"

Brennan just froze and stared at the top of his head curiously.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"I'm talking to the baby."

"It's technically an embryo and it can't hear you, it doesn't have ears yet."

"Bones, stop taking all the fun out it!"

"Sorry. You do know that you won't be able to feel anything for many weeks and it's impossible for the embryo to feel you, right?"

"Bones." Booth groaned as he took his hand away and leaned back.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm going to finish these noodles and then I'll call Lisa back and get this lady's number."

"Sounds good." said Booth, pouting and eating his chicken.

Brennan watched him and thought about what had just taken place. She really wasn't adverse to Booth's wanting to talk to the embryo. It was that when he touched her like that, so intimately, she couldn't help the images that filled her mind. Ones of the night they made this embryo and of the previous tries the month before. She had always felt something when he touched her, making her heart race and stomach jump. But now it was so much more, sometimes she would just hold her breath until he let go. She didn't know what was happening.

Brennan wasn't the only one that felt that way though, Booth too, had his feelings. Just looking at her was enough to make his heart race and the corners of his mouth twinge upwards. When he touched her, even just the slightest skim of his hand, his head swirled. When she would walk past him and he caught her scent, it was like he was back in bed with her. He loved her in every way imaginable, but he couldn't tell her, he didn't want to drive her away. As hard it was now, it would be so much harder to not see her every day.

* * *

**PARTING NOTE:** You know you want to click the little green button. Go ahead, be a rebel, live on the wild side, have a little fun...let me know what you think. Really, reviews make all the difference. So thanks if you take the time.


	2. Delayed Reactions

**A/N:** Ok, here's a little more, and I am still writing. We'll see how well this is received and go from there. I wasn't going to post this for another day or so, but I've gotten so much interest in this already! Thanks for the warmness guys, you make a girl feel welcome. (I don't have any more ready yet, but like I said, I am writing. So hopefully here in a day or two there will be more.)

**DISCLAIMER:** You know what this is, and that I don't own it. That's good enough for me!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: DELAYED REACTIONS**

As soon as she had finished eating, Brennan pulled out her cell phone and called Lisa back. She told Lisa that she and Booth were willing to meet with the woman and discus the possibility of this film. Lisa sounded happy, and quickly gave Brennan her name again and her phone number. As soon as Brennan hung up with Lisa, she dialed River Morrigan's number. The phone rang only once before someone picked up.

"Rapids Production, how may I help you?"

"I'm calling for River Morrigan."

"This is her."

"Oh, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm calling about your request."

"Ah, I'm so glad you decided to contact me!"

"My partner and I would like to meet with you to discuss the details before we make any final decisions."

"Of course, that's all I wanted for now. Is there any specific time or day that would work best for you both?"

"Let me check."

Brennan moved the phone from her ear and looked at Booth.

"What?" he asked, looking at the phone.

"Is there any time or day that works best for you to meet with her?"

"Oh, how about today? We don't have a case right now, and it be good to do this while we're not so busy."

"Good point."

Brennan raised the phone back up to her ear.

"What about today?"

"Well, I'm going to be out shooting until around four. Does four thirty work?"

"Four thirty?" Brennan asked looking, at Booth.

"I'm picking Parker up from school at three, he's with me this weekend. It's fine if she doesn't mind that he be there."

"Do you mind if a seven year old boy is there?"

"That's perfectly fine. Let me just give you my address."

River gave Brennan the address and they said goodbye. As soon as Brennan was off the phone Booth stood up and started picking up the lunch mess.

"Well, I better go. I still have a ton of paper work to do before I pick Parker up."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

"I'll be here to pick you up around three thirty. You, me, and Parker can stop for some ice cream before the meeting."

"Oh, alright, I guess that will work."

"Great, see you then. Oh, and Bones, I'm really happy and excited."

"Booth, we haven't decided if we want to do the film yet."

"No, Bones, about the baby."

"Oh, right…I'm happy too."

"Good." said Booth, wrapping his arms around her.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like days as Brennan's heart began to race and pound. She wondered if Booth could feel how fast it was beating and then he started to move away. Part of her wanted him to let go as soon as possible, but another part wanted him to stay and hold her longer.

"See you later." he said, and then suddenly and quickly kissed her.

She stood frozen in her spot, eyes slightly wide and mouth barely open, as she watched him leave her office. Her head was spinning, heart racing, and breath held, she felt almost like she was going to faint. As soon as Booth was clearly out of sight, she collapsed on the couch and started to breathe again.

Booth walked out of her office and down the stairs, saying a passing hello to Hodgins as he passed his station. He was smiling wildly and humming as he got to his vehicle. Just as he closed the door and put the keys in the ignition, he realized what he had done.

"Oh man, stupid!" he groaned and yelled at himself, hitting his head on the steering wheel repeatedly.

He did this about four times before hitting the horn accidentally and making himself jump. This shook him out of his head banging state and he took a few deep breaths to calm down. He pulled the visor down and looked in the mirror to make sure there wasn't any visible damage. As he rubbed his head he began to reason with himself out loud.

"Ok, just pretend like it never happened, it's that easy. Oh, come on Seeley, who are trying to kid? You can't pretend it didn't happen! Fine, I'll just act like it didn't mean anything. It didn't really, it was just a reaction, that'll work. Work, right, gotta go." he conversed with himself, trying to stay calm and collected, then quickly flicked the visor back up before rolling his eyes and starting the car.

* * *

**PARTING NOTE:** Isn't that green review button just lovely? Doesn't it just draw you in? Don't you just want to click? It's safe, I promise it won't bite if you do!


	3. Questions & Stains

**A/N:** Thanks again so much for all the interest in this. I sometimes find myself going off on a story about the 'other' character, but I don't want to do this here. So tell me if I start to get to far off track with not enough B&B. I'm going to try hard though, so let me know what you want out of this. Thanks again!

**DISCLAIMER:** Isn't that what I just wrote? The thing in bold font right in front of this? (Really though, I don't own anything except River)

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: QUESTIONS & STAINS**

After she had collapsed on her couch earlier she had sat there and thought about what just happened. Sometime later she came to the conclusion that it hadn't meant anything. He had just been happy and excited like he said. He was overcome with emotion and chemicals, it had just been a sort of reaction. She had decided to go with this, since it didn't even seem like he realized he had done it. With this small thing worked through she felt she could finally get back to work.

Three hours later Brennan was still sitting at her desk working diligently as Booth walked in. She had seen him coming and told herself to just act normal and put what ever she was feeling in a box, like always. So when he stood there in her doorway she only just glanced at him at first, quickly turning back to her computer.

"Hi." she said, quickly typing something.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yes, just let me finish this paragraph."

"Fine, but hurry."

Brennan already felt more at ease. It seemed Booth still hadn't realized the previous kiss, or he too had decided it was just a fluke and meant nothing. Either way, it meant she wasn't going to have to talk about it and try and figure things out. She hated when she had to talk about her feelings, it made her feel uncomfortable, exposed. As she finished the paragraph she saved the file and closed it before standing up.

Booth was standing out on the balcony looking down over the lab. Brennan grabbed her things and locked her office door behind her.

"Where's Parker?" she asked, joining Booth.

"Learning about bugs." said Booth, smiling and pointing down at Hodgins' station.

Parker was sitting on Hodgins' knee and looking through a microscope. He was asking questions and Hodgins was happily answering them all with a smile.

"I see, are we leaving?" asked Brennan, still watching Hodgins and Parker.

"Yeah, but I just need to say something first." Booth said, turning to face Brennan.

Her first though was that he wanted to say something about the earlier incident and she started to panic, trying not show it though.

"Ok." she said, apprehensively.

"We can't talk about the baby around Parker, not yet at least. He's too young to not let it slip."

Brennan breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a bit.

"Right, ok. Is that it?"

"Yeah, that was it, what did you think I wanted to talk about?"

"I don't know, nothing. We better get going."

"Yeah, ok." said Booth, pushing off the rail and heading for the stairs.

Brennan quickly followed him, slightly shaking her head at herself.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go?" asked Booth coming up beside his son.

"Yeah, I guess." said Parker, hopping off Hodgins lap.

"You guess? Ok, then _I guess_ you don't want any ice cream, right?"

"No! I'm ready! Thanks Dr. Jack, those bugs are so cool!"

"No problem little man, see you soon?" Hodgins asked as Booth helped Parker with his coat.

"Sure thing dude." Parker said, smiling at him and giving Hodgins a fist bump.

"Cool." said Hodgins, smiling.

Booth just groaned.

"Alright dude, we gotta go, come on." said Booth, guiding Parker out.

"Bye." said Parker to Hodgins.

"Later." Hodgins waved as the three left the building.

They were already five minutes late when they pulled up to the little building the address that River had given indicated. Brennan got out while Booth helped Parker out of his booster seat. They walked up to the door with Rapids Productions and picture of river rapids. Brennan found the intercom and pressed the button. After a few seconds there was a response.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Morrigan, it's us." said Booth.

He was kneeling in front of Parker using a wet napkin to try and rub the chocolate ice cream stain out of Parker's white shirt. Brennan turned and gave him a menacing glare.

"Oh, come on in guys." she said, and there was a buzzing.

Brennan opened the door and went in, not holding it for Booth, since she was ticked at him. Booth quickly stood and turned, barely catching it before it closed and locked he and Parker out.

"Thanks a lot Bones!" he said.

"No problem." she said, as they caught up to her.

Booth just rolled his eyes as they walked down the hallway. Parker just stayed quiet and smiled. He found it funny how his dad and Dr. Brennan always seemed to be fighting, but that they still liked each other. It wasn't the same kind of fighting that his mom and dad did either, it was nicer. He knew that it was when they weren't fighting that something was wrong.

They walked to the end of a hall where a door stood open and walked in tentatively. It was a nice size office with a desk, a couch table and chairs area, and another table and chairs. River was sitting at the desk, on the phone and working on the computer. She waved them in when she saw them and quickly asked to call whoever she was talking to back. She hung the phone up and stood up.

She was quite beautiful. Long black hair that was pulled up, pale slightly tan skin with a few faint freckles. Her eyes were a stunning and surprising bright blue that contrasted with her dark hair wonderfully. She wore almost square black plastic glasses that accented her facial bone structure very well. She was about five foot six and very slender, but nicely proportioned. She was wearing red and white sneakers, dark jeans, a red v-neck long sleeved shirt, and a black vest.

"Ms. Morrigan, I'm Dr. Brennan, this is-"

"Agent Seeley Booth." said River, with a slight smile.

"It's Special Agent, but have we met?"

"Yes, a few times, but it was a while back. Who's this handsome young man?" River asked, looking down at Parker.

"This is my son, Parker."

"And how old are you Parker? No, let me guess, ten?"

"Seven, but I'm almost eight."

"Wow, you could have fooled me! So what happened to your shirt?"

"We were eating ice cream and-" said Booth.

"Ah, say no more." said River, going over to a closed door.

She soon came back with a small black shirt with the same logo as the door and held it up to Parker.

"If you want to change I can get that out before it stains."

Parker looked up at his dad.

"Go ahead buddy."

"The bathroom is right in there." said River, pointing to the other door.

"Thank you." said Parker, taking the shirt and heading for the bathroom.

"You're welcome."

"That's why we were late." said Brennan.

"It's alright, I understand. Besides, it gave me time to get some things set up for you."

"So, you said we've met before?"

"Yes, but like I said, it was a few years ago. I was sixteen, working on paper for my college entrance essay. You were one of the agents I interviewed a few times."

"Wait, River Dooley?"

"You got it."

"Wow, that was, what, about six years ago!"

"Like I said, a long time."

"Ok." said Parker, coming out of the bathroom holding his shirt.

"Let me see." said River, as Parker handed her the shirt.

River took the shirt over to her desk and pulled open a drawer, laying the shirt flat on the desk. She pulled out a little pen like thing and opened it, then rubbed the tip over the stain. After a minute she put the pen thing away and took the shirt back to the bathroom. She ran cold water in the sink and put the shirt in, coming back out.

"That should take care of it. Tide-to-go, my best friend. I'm always spilling something on myself."

"Thanks Ms. Morrigan. Parker's mom would have killed me."

"It's no problem, and please call me River. Are we ready to get started?"

"Yes, please." said Brennan.

"Daddy, I'm bored."

"Parker, can you wait just a little longer?"

"You know how to work a computer right Parker?" asked River, going to her desk.

"Yes."

"Ok, well, this is a program that will let you make your own movies. You can play around with the clips and put them together and stuff. How does that sound?"

"Cool, are there dinosaurs?"

"Of course, what kind of a person do you think I am?" said River, showing him the basics as he sat down.

"Ok."

"We can go to the sitting area." said River, showing them over and sitting in a chair.

Booth and Brennan took the couch and noticed the laptop sitting on the coffee table.

"So, where would you like to start?" asked River.

* * *

**PARTING NOTE:** The small and lonely green button needs you to click on it. It needs the sense of validation, that it really means something and is there for a purpose. So do it a favor and click, then do me one and leave a review! We all need to be validated after all! (I just watched this small thing on Youtube with T.J. Thyne called Vallidation. It was so great!)


	4. A Reunion & Interrogation

**A/N:** Wow, I'm really touched at all the response to this! Again, let me know if I'm getting off track, and thanks to you all!

**DICLAIMER: **LAW- statement renouncing legal right. (Which is what I'm doing when I say I don't own Bones)

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: A REUNION & INTERROGATION**

They were already five minutes late when they pulled up to the little building the address that River had given indicated. Brennan got out while Booth helped Parker out of his booster seat. They walked up to the door with Rapids Productions and picture of river rapids. Brennan found the intercom and pressed the button. After a few seconds there was a response.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Morrigan, it's us." said Booth.

He was kneeling in front of Parker using a wet napkin to try and rub the chocolate ice cream stain out of Parker's white shirt. Brennan turned and gave him a menacing glare.

"Oh, come on in guys." she said, and there was a buzzing.

Brennan opened the door and went in, not holding it for Booth, since she was ticked at him. Booth quickly stood and turned, barely catching it before it closed and locked he and Parker out.

"Thanks a lot Bones!" he said.

"No problem." she said, as they caught up to her.

Booth just rolled his eyes as they walked down the hallway. Parker just stayed quiet and smiled. He found it funny how his dad and Dr. Brennan always seemed to be fighting, but that they still liked each other. It wasn't the same kind of fighting that his mom and dad did either, it was nicer. He knew that it was when they weren't fighting that something was wrong.

They walked to the end of a hall where a door stood open and walked in tentatively. It was a nice size office with a desk, a couch table and chairs area, and another table and chairs. River was sitting at the desk, on the phone and working on the computer. She waved them in when she saw them and quickly asked to call whoever she was talking to back. She hung the phone up and stood up.

She was quite beautiful. Long black hair that was pulled up, pale slightly tan skin with a few faint freckles. Her eyes were a stunning and surprising bright blue that contrasted with her dark hair wonderfully. She wore almost square black plastic glasses that accented her facial bone structure very well. She was about five foot six and very slender, but nicely proportioned. She was wearing red and white sneakers, dark jeans, a red v-neck long sleeved shirt, and a black vest.

"Ms. Morrigan, I'm Dr. Brennan, this is-"

"Agent Seeley Booth." said River, with a slight smile.

"It's Special Agent now, have we met?"

"Yes, a few times, but it was a while back. Who's this handsome young man?" River asked, looking down at Parker.

"This is my son, Parker."

"And how old are you Parker? No, let me guess, ten?"

"Seven, but I'm almost eight."

"Wow, you could have fooled me! So what happened to your shirt?"

"We were eating ice cream and-" said Booth.

"Ah, say no more." said River, going over to a closed door.

She soon came back with a small black shirt with the same logo as the door and held it up to Parker.

"If you want to change I can get that out before it stains."

Parker looked up at his dad.

"Go ahead buddy."

"The bathroom is right in there." said River, pointing to the other door.

"Thank you." said Parker, taking the shirt and heading for the bathroom.

"You're welcome."

"That's why we were late." said Brennan.

"It's alright, I understand. Besides, it gave me time to get some things set up for you."

"So, you said we've met before?"

"Yes, but like I said, it was a few years ago. I was sixteen, working on paper for my college entrance essay. You were one of the agents I interviewed a few times."

"Wait, River Dooley?"

"You got it."

"Wow, that was, what, about six years ago!"

"Like I said, a long time."

"Ok." said Parker, coming out of the bathroom holding his shirt.

"Let me see." said River, as Parker handed her the shirt.

River took the shirt over to her desk and pulled open a drawer, laying the shirt flat on the desk. She pulled out a little pen like thing and opened it, then rubbed the tip over the stain. After a minute she put the pen thing away and took the shirt back to the bathroom. She ran cold water in the sink and put the shirt in, coming back out.

"That should take care of it. Tide-to-go, my best friend. I'm always spilling something on myself."

"Thanks Ms. Morrigan. Parker's mom would have killed me."

"It's no problem, and please call me River. Are we ready to get started?"

"Yes, please." said Brennan.

"Daddy, I'm bored."

"Parker, can you wait just a little longer?"

"You know how to work a computer right Parker?" asked River, going to her desk.

"Yes."

"Ok, well, this is a program that will let you make your own movies. You can play around with the clips and put them together and stuff. How does that sound?"

"Cool, are there dinosaurs?"

"Of course, what kind of a person do you think I am?" said River, showing him the basics as he sat down.

"Ok."

"We can go to the sitting area." said River, showing them over and sitting in a chair.

Booth and Brennan took the couch and noticed the laptop sitting on the coffee table.

"So, where would you like to start?" asked River.

Booth and Brennan turned to look at each other and Booth turned back to River.

"Can you film on my left? I find it to be my better side."

"Booth!"

River just laughed at this.

"Agent Booth, I don't even know if I'm going to be making this film yet. This is more of an informal meeting, to get some of the major questions out of the way."

"I knew that, I was just saying that for future reference. And call me Booth."

"Alright then, Booth, I'll remember that. So, Dr. Brennan what about you? I'm sure you have some questions and concerns."

"Yes, my first concern if we agree to do this, is how much it will affect our work."

"Right, well, I can't promise that it won't be different, but it wouldn't be a disturbance. If we were to do this, it would only be me. There are no camera crews, boom mics, anything that would get in the way too much. I find it's easier for me and everyone else that way."

"So, it's just you?" asked Booth.

"Yes, just me and my hand held. Albeit, a very expensive and hi tech hand held, but that's it."

"Ok, that wouldn't be too bad." said Brennan, looking at Booth and getting shoulder shrug and slight nod in return.

"What else? I'm here to answer anything you want to know."

"Who all would be in this film? What is it about, exactly?"

"Of course the main focus would be on Booth and yourself, but I would take interviews with anyone both you work with and also film parts of the working process. As for what this film would be about, the main premise is how an FBI team solves crimes. The complete process, that's why it was suggested that I use the two of you."

"That's reasonable. Since most teams are made up of two agents, you would have had to also spend time filming the forensics lab. I assume that it would take much to get all the film and information you would need to put together a movie."

"Exactly. With you two together, it cuts down the time considerably."

"That brings me to my next question. How long will all of this take?"

"Well, I can't give you a precise amount of time. It depends on all of the factors, but at the least, two months. The most, probably four months. Now, that's not filming everyday twenty four seven. It would just be more like I was shadowing the two of you. I might be around three or four days out of the week, and only film two. Now after I have everything, it will still take a couple of months to do edits and so on to get the entire film."

"I see. Something else I had concerns about was what would be put in the film. What if there is something in the film that we don't want to be in it?"

"Of course, there are ways to ensure this doesn't happen. I usually have my clients come in for a private screening before anything is shown. They can tell me if they want something taken out or added. I wouldn't use anything that would offend, embarrass, or enrage someone knowingly."

"So, we'll have the final say on what stays and goes?"

"To some extent, yes. I mean, I couldn't take out a chunk of you working just because you don't think the shirt you wore that day looks good on you on screen. However, if someone says something in an interview, say, a personal reference to a case or something. I could take that out and use other footage to substitute."

"I understand."

"There are legal documents with all of this in them, it's just easier to explain person to person for most people. I can send them to you so can read over them if you like Dr. Brennan."

"I would appreciate that."

"Anything else?"

"Two more questions. When would all of this start, if we agree?"

"I would probably start a few weeks after we all signed the papers. What was the other question?"

"I would like to look at some of your other work."

"I thought you might." said River, grabbing the laptop.

"So how'd you get into film? You were going to college for English right?" asked Booth.

"You have a good memory! I got my English degree, but I didn't know what to do with it. I tried writing scripts for movies and television, but no one took them. So, I bought a camera and started making my own. Now, here I am. Putting my degree to shame most of the time."

"But you like what you do, right?"

"I love it! Here you go Dr. Brennan. This is the only other 'real' film I've made. It's about gangs and gang warfare in DC." River said, as she handed over the laptop.

"If this is the only 'real' film, what else do you do?" asked Booth, watching the screen.

"I've done training films for the FBI, police ride along video, audition tapes, so on. I also make videos for cancer victims, I do those pro-bono though."

"You actually hung out with these gangs and got them to talk?" asked Booth, watching the video wide eyed.

"Yes, about two years ago. It wasn't a very smart choice, but it was a hard time for me and it turned out to make a good video."

Almost ten minutes later River finally spoke up again.

"You don't actually have to watch the entire video. I can send that and some of my other material with you."

"Oh, yes, I mean no. I think I've seen enough, I am impressed." said Brennan, closing the laptop and putting it back on the table.

"Thank you. I hope this meeting has helped quell some of your fears and answered some of your questions."

"Yes, thank you."

"So, are we going to get anything?"

"Booth, you're acting quite childish." said Brennan, giving him a harsh glare.

River smiled at him though.

"The only things I can promise you are shirts, pens, caps, and a few other little things. The only way you'll get any money is if this film gets picked up. In that case, you'll all get a share which will be specified in the contracts."

"That's cool, I really just wanted a shirt anyway." Booth said, smiling at River.

"Well, thank you River. If you'll just send the paper work to me I'll look it over. I'll give you a call soon to let you know." said Brennan, standing up.

"Thank you for coming." said River, shaking Brennan and Booth's hands.

"Parker, come on man."

Parker slowly got out of the chair and came over to the door where everyone was now standing.

"I didn't finish my movie." he said, looking at River and Booth.

"That's alright Parker. I'll save it for you and you can work on it again another time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you again for coming, I hope to see you soon."

"Same here." said Booth, as they walked out of River's office and down the hall.

* * *

**PARTING NOTE:** Did you remember what they didn't? Also, short and sweet- Would you leave a review, please? I used the magic word and everything!


End file.
